through the play
by yorumexangel01
Summary: ch1:Sakura, good to see you, well, I can’t sleep at my bed tonight because Gai had tarnish its holy essence” ch2:“Try me, sempai” she said.‘Oh, I’ll try you alright’ he thought.
1. the meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its affiliated characters.**

Tsunade frowned at the papers that her assistant Shizune stacked in front of her. She was once again caught by her best-friend and assistant Shizune sneaking out of the office. She couldn't handle any more paper works. They're tiring, boring and she found no excitement in it. They bring her head ache most of the time, and she couldn't enjoy her position as a hokage. Hokage's are supposedly had the least work, but she was wrong, very wrong.

She reached into the drawer of her mahogany desk to pull out a bottle of sake to _calm _her down. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. Shizune must have hid it. She looked at Shizune's dark eyes.

"Shizune, would you give me a cup of sake?"

"No, tsunade-sama, you must finish these documents 1st before any sake would grace your lips."

She groaned a little and just decided to skim through the papers already.

'_The earlier I finish all these paper, the earlier I'll get my sake back'_

While she was doing her paper works, a particular document caught her honey eyes. It was the report about the village's theater statistics. Its income dropped down drastically and most of the theater (not the cinemas) closed down because no one came to watch the actresses and actors perform on stage and it's partially the shinobi's fault. Because of the high rates of dying shinobi and s-class mission, added with the false alarm of an impending war few months ago, the ninja's of their village was force to be on high alert and must wear their uniform at all times, this caused a tension to the civilians.

But now that everything is settled, she must bring back the liveliness of their arts and culture. It is her job as the hokage to do so. She smiled evilly as an idea popped on her head. '_Payback's a bitch_'

She placed the document on her drawer; she'll work on it when the rest of the document is finished.

* * *

Sakura wiped the sweat that is forming in her forehead, being the head medic of the hospital is so exhausting, though she enjoy her job and glad to save lives, she hates the paper work that she have to fill out and sign every day added with the continuous calling of your name from your fellow co-worker from left-to-right. And instead of working 8 hours a day she work 10 hours or so.

When her shishiou announced that she'll be the new head medic, she was very shocked. She's just 21, and she got the position that most of the other medics worked their ass off to get that position almost half of their lives. She was scared, not because she won't be able to handle the responsibility; she's a responsible woman, but the thought of her co-workers getting mad at her for getting the position just because she's her apprentice frightens her. She doesn't like making enemies.

Her co-workers seemed to accept her new position and very happy of it. They said it was her skills that brought her the achievement she got but she started to doubt her self as more and more work came to her way. She didn't refused the work because she doesn't know what else to do, without her work, she's empty, and she also somewhat felt that she was just given the position just so that Tsunade can get her hands off of the duty.

'She won't do it'

She heaved a deep sigh. Maybe she should talk to the godaime for a break, after all she never got one ever since she became the head medic 6 months ago.

She looked at the wall clock. 3 pm, she still have 3 hours before her supposedly shift is done. Her works starts at 10 am to 6 pm but she, most of the time, gets out at 9pm. Everyday she's working overtime though it's been very peaceful for months now.

She took off her white lab coat and took her purse on the chair.

'It wouldn't hurt to get some snack'

* * *

Kakashi shifted on his black couch and sighed. He felt suddenly uncomfortable for some reason, it's hot and the exotic book in his hands was not doing its magic on him.

'_Maybe I should find another spot to read my lovely book; I haven't gotten out of the house in almost a week now'_

He stood up and stretched his half naked body. He then walked toward his bathroom and did a quick shower to clean his body. After 15 minutes, he emerged out of the shower only to find out that he didn't grab his white fluffy towel. With no other towel in sight he wiggled his naked body like a cat thrown in a tub with water.

He shivered a little and goose bumps manned his smooth skin. He walked straight out of the bathroom towards his bedroom and his gorgeous face which was calm and bored few moments change into a shocked one as he saw his rival in his bed sprawled like he was some _exotic_ creature in display. The copy nin shouted

"ahhhh!! gai what the hell…get off of my bed and my book"

The leotard jounin came to the copy ninja's house because he was utterly bored and he felt an urge to dare him or something. He knocked a couple of times but no one was answering. He knew that the silver haired ninja was inside so he invited himself in only to hear the shower running inside the room. He then decided to once again invite himself inside the only master bedroom on the apartment.

Since the copy nin was somewhat taking his time in the bathroom, the green spandex clad jounin plopped on Kakashi's bed and dared himself to unravel the contents of his rival's favorite novel.

He averted his eyes on the open pages of the orange book to look at the owner of the said apartment. His gaze lowered to the uncovered lower part of kakashi. This action unnerved the copy nin.

"Don't look at me like that, and not there…" said kakashi as he just grab whatever the closest thing to him there is just to cover his manhood which happened to be his black pen. Well, it was useless.

"You're still as youthful as ever my eternal rival"

'Horny bastard' thought the copy nin who redden a little at the statement of the taijutsu master.

Kakashi plucked his precious novel out of the grasp of the green clad jounin and lightly dusted it as if his book was covered in dirt. He then walked towards his cabinet to grab his jounin uniform. He felt his rival's eyes upon him and it really made him feel uncomfortable. He glanced at the man on his bed and said

"Get off of my bed, I'll talk to you after I'm dressed" and with that he disappeared behind the door to his bathroom.

Gai couldn't help but not stare at his rival. He never saw his guy friend's entire _naked weapon. _He saw some of the random guys inside the restroom of their regular bar while he was releasing the burden of his bladder. The guys at bar felt uncomfortable, obviously, but he could help to not say something to those guys. Those poor guys who saw the _weaponry _of the taijutsu master rushed out of the restroom and have been forever scarred at the mental image.

Kakashi shivered inside the bathroom. He felt somewhat sexually abuse, well, who wouldn't be? The look that Gai gave him sent him chills down his spine and it definitely gave him the creeps. He got dressed slowly.

He got out of the restroom after 15 minutes and then he leaned his body on the door frame.

"Ok, what do you want?" said the copy nin with his bored tone.

"I challenge you"

"What?"

"I don't know"

"…."

"I just have this sudden urge to challenge you into something"

The silver haired ninja sigh. His so called eternal rival still won't stop with the constant challenges he keeps on asking him every time they're both home. It started when they were young, after that it never stopped. He however, could not fully refuse the offer of the green clad ninja for some reason.

"Let's just talk about it somewhere outside. I needed to eat some snack after all"

* * *

The 2 jounin walked out of the bedroom, but before Kakashi closed the door to his bedroom he glance back to his mattress. It wasn't cover with its usual shuriken print since it got dirty so he put it in his washing machine; instead it's covered with black bed sheet. He sighed…

'_I don't think I'll be able to sleep on that mattress ever again'_ and with that they left.

The 2 elite jounin argued, well, it was just one sided since Gai did all the talking while kakashi just somewhat ignored him while he continued to read where he left of in his orange book. He then spotted a pink hair walking through the crowed. Sakura, the only person in the village who had a pink hair was walking towards them, though not actually to them but towards the direction they came from. She hadn't notice him yet so he stopped.

When was the last time he'd seen her? He thought, searching through his mind since when had he seen her last. He was somewhat shocked when it registered to him that he hadn't seen her in 2 ½ Years. That was when she turned 18, after that he never seen her. He missed her party for her 21st birthday few months ago and her promotion for the head medic before that.

He felt a pang of guilt for not checking up on her when he's home in their village even when she was younger. The only time he was able to see her were if there's an occasion, other than that nothing. Her achievement was so hard for any ordinary person to reach, but she reached it despite being ordinary. She was always left behind, always underestimated by most of the people, including him. His priorities were the boys. And when the team 7 disbanded he just left her to seek out a new sensei to teach and guide her.

Naruto, Sakura, and he were once again reunited to form team Kakashi after 2 ½ years. Both of his former students showed him how muched they've improve. Their masters, which were the sannins, did a very good job at honing their skills. He just wished that it was his doing, especially on Sakura's case. They were separated after a few years when the ANBU org asked him to rejoin them, and Sakura was placed on the hospital. Naruto on the other hand, went back to jiraiya's care. His 2 ex-student became jounin at the age of 16.

Sakura was walking towards Ichiraku when she spotted her ex-sensei. He was looking at her, somewhat in thought. Her eyes widen at the sight of his ex-sensei. She hadn't seen him in over 2 years! And now here he is.

She rushed towards the man who had guided her through her genin years. She gave him a warm smile and hugged him so close to her that her breast is pressed into his chest and he can feel it. He blushed a little at their close proximity, after all she's already a grown woman, meaning her womanly attributes were very pronounced.

"Yo, longtime no see Sakura chan"

"Kaka-sensei, long time no see, how you doing?"

"I'm fine; I'm here with Gai to get something to munch on. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh, sure, I'm here to get something to eat anyways,"

Gai, who was ignored the whole time just sigh_. I Might as well shut up since no one's listening._ The three ninjas walked towards the Ichraku and seated themselves into the counter. Kakashi took this opportunity to catch up on his grown up ex-student but it was Sakura who started the conversation.

"It seemed forever had passed since the last time I've seen you sensei"

"Drop the honorific Sakura, I'm no longer your sensei, and it makes me feel old"

'And I don't deserve such a title'

"Then what should I call you then?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

He was mesmerized by her emerald orbs. They were beautiful and they seemed to spark brighter ever second he looked at it. His gaze moved down to her soft and perfectly fine skin and then down to her pink lips which seemed to taste sweet in the eyes of the silver haired.

"Hmm?" he pretend to think of names that she could call him, while he was actually thinking of things he could do to her. _'Bad kakashi, bad,'_

He heard her mumble names she thought were appropriate and somewhat cute for him. _Sama, dono, mister, chibi, sempai, kun, and so on._ He chuckle at her antics. She seemed to be the same Sakura he used to know.

"Sempai is good" he finally said.

They talked about random stuff, laugh at Gai's jokes, and reminisce memories they shared once before Sakura decided to leave to head back to the hospital, though she wanted to stay a little bit longer she needs to go and do what she was supposed to do. She stood up and bid the 2 elite jounin her good byes. Kakashi stood up as well and asked her if she would like him to walk her back. She refused, insisting that it's not that far away and he needed to finish whatever business he has with the taijutsu master. But deep inside she wanted so badly to be with him, after all it's not everyday that she see him.

"Well, good bye sensei, god knows when I'll ever see you again" she said bowing a little

'And I hope it won't be another few more years before I see you once again'

"Aa" he then put his hand up and smiled, it was evident in his eye crease.

She then walked out of the shop and maybe out of his life once again. He pondered on what they had discussed and where their relationship stands. Are they friends, or acquaintance? There are many questions swimming around his head. He can think through it later, he said to himself, as of now he has to deal with Gai. Genma then entered the ramen shop and then seated himself to where Sakura was sitting moments ago.

"Guess who've I've come across on my way here?" the womanizing shinobi asked

"Who?" asked Gai

"My doctor" said Genma

* * *

Sakura walked back to the hospital while thinking about her sudden meeting with the silver haired ninja. It seemed that fate had decided to make their path cross once again. Though she felt that fate is playing games with her, reuniting her with her old team after they got separated and then brake them apart and then back again. She sighed. She might not see her ex-sensei again in few years time. She thought to her self _it might have been just coincidence, maybe after today were back to the way thing is. _And with that she went back to work.

* * *

Kakashi spend the rest of his day hanging out with his friends. It was almost 9 pm and he has a lot of thinking to do at home so he bid his good bye and went back to his lonely, cold, and dark apartment.

His thoughts while walking back to his apartment were on his only female student. Former, he corrected himself. Through the past 2 ½ years he haven't seen her, he had seen Naruto almost every month through those years. He really started to feel guilty. Not only that he didn't quite give her the attention she need as a student, he didn't even bother to check up on her like she'd never been part of his life.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked straight to his bedroom. He was about to plopped himself on the mattress when the image of his rival Gai on his bed, posed like an exotic creature flash back through his mind. He scowled, and a low grumble could be heard from his mouth

'_kuso…'_

* * *

Like the usual, Sakura got out of the hospital at 9 pm instead of 6pm. She was tired, very tired. Her back and neck hurts so much and a good massage will relaxed her stiff body. The night was covered with many bright stars and the glow of the big full moon gave her enough light to see through the dark streets of Konoha. It was a sight to be hold especially now that no street light is on. She walked through the central town where her apartment is.

As she was walking towards her humble abode, she saw a man sitting on the edge of the fountain that lies in the middle of the town. The said man was covered in a dark brown blanked and seemed to be reading. And he has silver hair. _Silver?_

"Kakashi sensei?" she said while approaching the man who is sitting on the rim of the fountain.

Kakashi decided to go out of his house since he couldn't sleep in his bed with the image of Gai in it and his couch isn't comfortable enough to be his refuge for the night so he took a blanket and let his feet take him wherever they wanted. And so, he ended up here in the fountain. It was a beautiful sight so he didn't go anywhere else.He heard someone called him so he turns towards the voice only to find Sakura there

Sakura giggled as Kakashi looked at her. It was a funny sight. She really had thought that it was some hobo, but she only knew one person who has silver hair besides Kabuto.

"kaka-sen…err…pai, what are you doing here?" she said trying to correct herself from calling him sensei.

"Sakura, good to see you, well, I can't sleep at my bed tonight because Gai had tarnish its holy essence"

She then looked him, feeling somewhat sorry for the man who lost the comfort of his bed for the night. She then offered to him

"Would you like to go to my house?"

**Sorry folks. I have to end it here. Tell me what you think and please please please review. I wouldn't know if you have enjoyed this piece or not, and if I don't know then I might abandon this one since I have other stories that needed some of my attention. I am halfway on my chapter 5 for jounin babies when this idea struck my head today and I can't believe that I finished writing this in less than a day. Please tell me what you guys think. Should I continue or not?**


	2. peeping tom

**Thank you very much for the review and alerts….**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters, so don't sue**

**And happy New Year everybody don't forget to review**

Previously on through the play: blah... Blah... blah…on with the story

Kakashi thought whether he should accept Sakura's offer or not. If he accept her offer, it means a warm bed or sofa under the same roof where his ex-student sleep, if not, he'll be staying here, out in the cold. Of course, anyone who's in the same position as him right now would jump at her offer.

'_I'd rather prefer her sofa than lay on my bed where I could still smell Gai's stinking armpit' _

Kakakshi stood up and smiled at his ex student.

"I'd love to, Sakura"

'Poor sensei, I wonder what Gai sensei did to tarnish his bed?' Sakura thought. Whatever possessed her to offer him a place at her house to stay, she doesn't know. The man needs a place to stay at, and she happens to have a convertible couch/bed in her office at home. There's no need to be greedy, besides, he's her ex-sensei. He might've been a chronically late, porn reading teacher, but he sure does know how to protect her.

As the two of them saunter towards her humble abode, they once again started talking about random things. Of course Sakura initiated the conversation once again.

"So, Sempai, what exactly did Gai sensei did to your bed?" she asked him, tilting her head a little as she looks up to him. She has grown over the years but he's still a head taller than her. She recalled seeing the green clad jounin with him when she saw him this afternoon.

He chuckled lightly, and then shudders as the vision of what had occur this morning in his bed came back to him

"You wouldn't want to know Sakura" he said as he looked down on her.

She had grown into such a beautiful woman over the past few years. From the genin who always prioritize her looks and chasing after Sasuke, to a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman. She's now a jounin who place others first before her own. Her beauty is now more noticeable than before. Her jade color eyes seem to spark brighter than the star above. Her soft, unblemished skin that glows beautifully seems to be calling out his name. Every slope, dip, and curve has its own sign that says 'lick me'. If only she was a little older he would've…

'Stop right there Kakashi'

He was thinking the same thing during the afternoon at the ichiraku shop. He berated himself to not go any further on whatever his thinking. It might just bring him trouble.

The young kunoichi chuckled. It peaks her curiosity a little bit. What in the world was Maito Gai doing in Kakashi's bedroom?

'_Maybe they were playing wrestling in his bed' inner Sakura interjected_

'Wrestling? What kind of wrestling' she though, and why the hell on his bed?

'_The kind of wrestling where their bodies mingle and…'_

Inner Sakura's words got lost somewhere inside Sakura's head as she thought of a different kind of wrestling. Her eyes grew like saucer plates and her mouth opened a little bit. The images burn inside her head as she saw two jounin, well actually just one since Gai has been wearing spandex since god knows when, clad in tight underwear. The thought of her ex-sensei in one piece spandex didn't quite fit in her imagination. He would never wear something like that. Though she knew that he would look alright in whatever he wears.

'_Not that kind of wrestling you idiot' inner Sakura said. _

'_Haven't you ever watch entertainment wrestling? I'm' talking about that kind of wrestling'_

Oh…that kind of wrestling. Like that stuff…

Sakura mentally slapped her face. What the hell is she thinking? Since when did she turn out to be a pervert? If someone would think of something like that, it would've been the one and only Yamanaka Ino. Still, she wanted to know what happened to Kakashi's beloved bed.

Hatake Kakashi saw her eyes widen a bit. Her mouth opened and then closed like a fish out of the water. She still must've held some curiosity as to what had transpired between the two. Given the fact that he had only told her about Gai tarnishing his bed, the blanks could've been something different to what had originally happened. Though there's no way he would explain to her every detail about what happened. Just think of the equation

Gai + Bed not good

He sighed. He better explain to Sakura or else she would think of something different, something that he doesn't want to even think about.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked her

"Try me, sempai" she said

'Oh, I'll try you alright' he thought.

And so, the rest of the way to Sakura's apartment was filled in with Kakashi explaining what happened earlier that afternoon. She laughs at his expense. And though it was somewhat a traumatizing experience for the copy ninja, at least he has something to say to her.

They arrived in front of her door step on the fifth floor building. She pulled out her keys from her pocket and slips it in the key hole. A clicking sound was heard and the door to her humble abode was opened.

They removed their shoes and walked in.

Her apartment was simple, yet homey. A shoe rack is placed near the door. The room that serves as an entertainment room has 2 sofas's that form an L shape with night stands and laps on either side facing a 52 inch flat TV. The kitchen is not far, only a counter bar which seems to also serve as a dinner table (since there's no table in sight) divides the room in two. There's a narrow hallway on the left which could only lead to Sakura's bedroom.

"Feel free to feel at home Kakashi sempai" she said smiling up at him.

He looked around the room to take in his surroundings. He had never been in her apartment. Well, he had no reason to be there before, but now he does. The place was tidy, everything seems to fit in, but for some reason, it's missing something important.

'Well, I guess it's the couch then' Kakashi thought

Sakura disappeared through the hallway. She went to her study room just across her bed to see if it's clean. It's not as big as her room but it has plenty of space. The room consists of a table next to the window, a closet that blends in with the wall, and a sofa/couch. She walked towards the table and stacked her medical books and documents neatly. After that, she walked across the table towards the sofa/couch and unfolded it to turn it into bed. Well, she would've not asked him to stay the night at her place if she's just going to offer her black leather sofa to her ex-teacher. Unless, she's planning to let her ex-sensei Kakashi sleep in her bed.

_Well, that's a different story_

Kakashi plop himself on the couch, only to miss when Sakura's voice cut him.

"No, no, what are you doing?!"

Kakashi rubbed his rear and then look at the young woman. What the hell does it look like? He was about to call it a night. As much as he wanted to spend more time with her, it's apparent that both of them, (especially her) are tired from today's activity, whatever it is.

"I thought you went to sleep already, seeing how tired you are I assumed that you went straight ahead to la la land, so I was about to settle my self here" he said as he pat the couch and then stood up.

Sakura scratched her head. Well, yeah she's tired. But she has a visitor she has to attend to. She can't leave him like that.

"Well, you're not sleeping there Mr." she said

His silver brow arched up. Then where is he going to sleep? In the floor? he couldn't think of any other place in her house that he could sleep in. he certainly cant sleep on top of a table seeing as there is no table the same size as him. Unless she's asking him to

"You're sleeping in a bed" she said

For some reason he got excited. This is all too sudden for him. He hadn't seen her in 2 years and now…

"Here" she said her voice just above a whisper.

She's tired, he's tired and she still has loads of work awaiting her first thing in the morning. She moved towards the room across her own. Kakashi Instinctively followed, his heart beat loud in his ear. He's not ready for this. Well, not really, seeing that he has experience in almost everything. He looked at her figure supported by the door frame. Her skin glows as she bathes in the moonlight coming from the window. She really is beautiful.

She entered the room followed by him. They looked at each other, and for the 1st time she didn't see him as her sensei (or ex), or a team leader, not even a ninja. She just saw him, a man, and just plain Kakashi. Something inside her snapped open, like realization dawn her, but As soon as it opens she snaps it close. Whatever it was, she just dismissed it. It is a dangerous territory for her.

"Well, good night, if there's anything you need my room is just across" she pointed through the door behind them.

Kakashi realized that he just stab his own feet. What was he thinking? Like something between him and Sakura would or should happen right away. And it's not like he wants something to happen between them, whatever it is that he's expecting. Disappointment, confusion, and regret started to well up inside him. But the way she looked at him a moment ago was different, her eyes held something deep. He looked at the door behind them as they stood at the door frame trying to understand her, and himself. He then started to wish the other room to disappear, that their relationship is different that he...

What's with this sudden wishful thinking? Why is he disappointed all of a sudden?

He sighed and decided that whatever the cause of this sudden confusion, disappointment, and regret will be gone after a good nights sleep.

"g'nite" he said as he scratched the back of his neck. He glanced back at her retreating form. He never really got a good look of her back when they were still together in a team. He's always in the front, and she's usually in the back. Her positions at times were in the middle where she's covered in all direction. And for the 1st time, he felt that seeing her retreating form is something that he's very afraid of.

She just 'hmmmed' and went straight to her own bedroom, leaving her door slightly open. She never like her door closed, she felt that if does she'll be trapped, but she never leaves it very open, she felt that even she's all alone, she doesn't have privacy. She then proceeded to do his every night routine before going to bed.

Kakashi looked around a little bit around the room as he reached in to the table. He looked at the papers stacked, and then a smile appeared on his masked face. He's glad that despite the 3 year separation, the Sakura he knows is still the same, a hard working, caring, and intelligent person. He then settled himself in the bed. Well, the bed is comfy and the place smelled nice and it's very neat. He's starting to feel his eyelids to close when he pushed himself up on the bed. He needs to pee and wash his face. He never really care about his looks, after all considering how really handsome he is, he could get a girl with just a trash bag covering his lower portion and sell a product, even without fixing his hair. However, he is not very fond of pimples, and so he always washes his face.

He got up and walked out towards the hallway and looked for the bathroom, only to realize that the only bathroom is in Sakura's bedroom. He grunted a little. He doesn't want to disturb Sakura, she might be sleeping already. He stopped in front of her semi-open door. He inhaled and exhaled, holding his hand up he was about to knock when the door opened a little

His jaw dropped, his heart skipped, he held his breath…afraid that it will ruin the moment

On the other side was Sakura, topless. Her back facing him as she continues to rid herself of her clothes. Kakashi memorized every curve of her body as the moon highlights her skin. The way her body flexed stirred something inside him that he though he got rid of 3 years ago. Oh how he wish she would turn around and present him a view her round pert breast. She bends backwards as she took off her black shorts, giving him a very good view of her ass. He could take her right then and there. She stood there, just in her black lacy panties. Her guards down.

She felt chills run down her spine, tonight is one of those cold nights during fall. She covered her breast with her hands and walk towards her closet. She pulled out a long jounin shirt, which apparently belongs to Kakashi. He once lends her his shirt 3 years ago during a stormy night where the whole team Kakashi spend the night in his place. They were all soaking wet and so he let them borrow his clothes. Apparently, she never got the chance to give it back to him.

She looked at the shirt in her hands. Kakashi is just across her room, she could finally give it back to him. But a part of her refuses to, it's the only thing that is left of him to her. When everything got busier for her, she started seeing him lesser and lesser till she never saw him again. Despite living in the same village with him, she had a hard time contacting him. The whole team kakashi just scattered like petals in the wind. Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were apparently needed back in Anbu, Naruto is almost on his way to Become a hokage, and she? She was left behind once again.

She sighed, he wouldn't remember that she still has his shirt, and he definitely won't know that she's using it as her night shirt. She's been using it ever since then, and she had grown to like the shirt. She then dressed her self and then walked back to her bed…

Kakashi saw her got dress. Though a little disappointed that she covered herself up, he quickly reached for the handle and closed the door a little. He then knocked at her door as if he just got there. This way she wouldn't know he was peeping.

Sakura halted in front of the foot of her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Kakashi?" she asked

"Can I come in?" his voice a little low

Sakura looked at herself up and down. She thought of covering up but decided against it. There's nothing really wrong with him seeing her like that. Kotetsu and Izumo had seen her like that when they come banging on her door for some help.

"hai"

Kakashi slowly opened the door to make it more less obvious that he's seen her bare.

"Can I use the rest room?" he asked

Sakura nodded and pointed to the door in front of her. He didn't look at her when he walked towards the rest room and she was glad for it. he at least respect her enough not to do so, though she didn't know that he'd already seen more than just her bare legs. Kakashi locked the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. He looked down and then grunted.

_Fuck…I'm aroused_

Sakura awoke from the smell of tea being made. She hastily got out of the bed, still feeling the sleepiness in her eyes. She rubbed it off. She stretched her body, hands in the air and moving her upper body to the side. She walked out of her room and then halted in front of Kakashi's room as she heard him count….

"221…222,223,224" he counted ah he push himself up and down, continuing his one hand push ups.

Sakura peeked at his doorway only to see his upper body naked. He's muscular, but not the bulky type, his body portrays strength and stealth. Her eyes followed every drop of his sweat travel through his body. Though she couldn't see his face from her vantage point, she could tell that he's not wearing his mask.

"kakashi" she called out, hoping he would turn around so that she could finally see him face mask less.

He knew that she's been standing there, watching him, so when he heard her call his name he grabbed his icha icha book and flip it open in front of his face as he turn his head to look at her. Sakura was disappointed to see the half of his face blocked by the blasted orange book. He stood up from his position and then walked towards her stopping just a foot away from her. Sakura could feel her face heat up at the close proximity.

"I just made some tea," he whispered in her ears. As much as she wanted to turn her face to see his, she couldn't

He walked pass her towards the kitchen. She just stood there where he left her. One second he was doing his push up, then the next thing she knew he was towering over her. She just stared at his chest as he bent to whisper into her ear. Her heart did a triple back flip. What the hell?

Sakura calmed herself downed and then followed him to the kitchen. Two cups were already placed in the counter as he maneuver himself in the kitchen while cooking what it seems to be some egg's and pancakes. She seated her self on one of the chairs in front of the counter.

"Didn't know you can cook" she said, her hand placed on top of the table.

Kakashi continue to flip his eggs. His other hand still held icha icha in front of his face.

"The least I could do for letting me stay for the night" he said. She smile at him and then a loud banging was heard in front of her door. She sighed; it must be one of those jounin who need some help from her again. She stood up and answered the door. She opened the door only to see Anko on the other side.

"haruno, Ibiki need you down to the HQ immediately, he over did his interrogation session with one of the guys" the woman said.

Sakura just stared at Anko. Again? For the past few months she's been called almost twice a week in HQ because Morino keeps on having too much fun with his captives.

The snake woman looked at her up and down. It seems that she just woke up from the way her hair is tussled. She studied her figure. Anko looked at the oversize shirt that the pink hair is wearing. _'Definitely not hers'_ she concluded. And then a figure behind Sakura caught the attention of Anko. She raised her purple brow at the sight.

"Give me a minute to change" Sakura said as she ran towards her bedroom.

Kakashi looked behind him towards the doorway to see who it was, though he already knew from the voice alone. He raised his hand in a salute and said "yo" to the woman at the door. The woman smirked at him. He turned a little to face her.

"You finally made your move eh?" she asked. He was about to say something about that when she held her hand up.

"It's okay Hatake, we knew already. Just glad you finally made the move"

He raised his eyebrow at her. He's starting to feel that he know what she's talking about.

"Well at least both of you are getting laid" she winked.

**Ok…this came out weird. Not exactly the way I wanted, but close enough. Today is the 1****st**** day of school and since I've been sleeping late during the break, my body has to adapt on waking up early again. Anyways, I haven't updated on this story in hecka long. Sorry for any grammar error and misspelled words. I'm doing my best to improve and your help is very much appreciated. Don't forget to review. **

**Next chapter preview: Ibiki is on the rise?**

"Oh my god!!! Sakura, take cover!! Your virgin eyes are in danger!!!" Anko shouted as she ….

**Read the next chapter to find out!!!**


End file.
